Morgan&Harvey oneshots
by buddygirl1004
Summary: A collection of one-shots centered around, what sone people say, the best Harvey/OC couple pairing. Will have a reference to WR series, if your familiar with it then you know what we r talkin about...R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

MH1

Yea we know, we have other stories, but Gamewizard2008 asked us to write a fic about Morgan and Harvey for his upcoming story. Now this will be in order in which they met and progress from there ! So we hope you enjoy it!

Morgans POV

"Can you believe it!" My sister, Sophie, asked as we stood in the middle of the ArcticBase training camp.

"I know!" my other sister, Athena, replied, bouncing on the balls of her feet like the ADHD people we are.

"I just hope I'm not the only boy." My brother, Ruburd, also known as Buddy, moaned.

"Oh, shut up," I sighed as a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to us. She was wearing blue jeans and red swearer and red boots.

"Aren't you guys cold?" she asked, referring to our attire, which was shorts and t-shirt.

"Were practically cold-blooded." I said, we really didn't know why we were like this, we always assumed we got it from our mom's side. They always had a thing about warmth and being hot. Though not much is known about our moms side. We know she had a twin sister, Genki, but they lost contact years ago when she went on an exchange trip to America. There was an earthquake and Japan, but mom and obāchan survived. Ojīchan had passed away a few years prior while on duty(he was a police officer).

"So you guys are like sharks?" she asked.

"Yea I guess you can call it that." Sophie responded.

"Oh, I'm April by the way." she said.

"I'm Morgan," I said.

"Athena."

"Sophie."

"Buddy."

"So are you all siblings or something?" she asked.

"Were Quadruplets." Athena responded, April raised an eyebrow, "Four children who are siblings born at the same time." she elaborated.

"Oh..." she said, she was about to go on when a boy with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes walked in wearing a brown sweatshirt and blue jeans. Next to the boy was a girl with blonde, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a tiger print sweatshirt and blue jeans, wearing a helmet on her head with the numbuh '362' printed on them.

The boy said something to the girl, who chuckled. She went to put a hand on his shoulder but ducked away, saying something in a low voice. The blonde sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She said something before walking off.

The brown hair boy looked over at out direction and I gave him a small smile.

After about a minute he began walking over to us.

"Hi," he said, "My names Harvey." he said, and we introduced ourselves. Just them,a boy with black hair came in, he was clad in an army-esk type outfit.

"Hello there cadets!" he shouted, "I am Numbuh 60, I will be your trainer, therefor if you want to be a KND operative you will have to follow my orders! Is that clear!" he shouted.

"Crystal." I replied, making everyone chuckle.

Numbuh 60 eyed me suspiciously, I could tell he wasn't going to like me very much...oh well, thats me for ya!

Hope you liked it! As we said, this will progress through there lives so it will start out small then progress. So what are you waiting for! REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! its really weird typing Morgan and Buddy fighting...since their Jail time had fixed that and it doesn't happen for about 9/10 more years lol. And we are working on AVPS and other stories. For some reason we've had this major writers block...probably because were studying for our drivers Ed thingy..mom and dad said that the one who gets the best score will get the driving privileges. We already have the car, just need the license...sigh...not to mention Morgan is drilling us 24/7 literally, about DE. So once again, REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is Harvey's POV of the last chapter, we're not going to this for all of them but first impressions are a big deal! Anyways! Onto the next chappie!

Harvey's POV

Today was the day! Today was my first day training at ArcticBase. Though Rachel insisted that she walk with me to the base, but I knew she wanted to talk to me. You can always tell when Rachel wanted to talk, she had the look in her eyes...anyways, as we walked into the training area Rachel turned towards me, before she could say anything I spoke.

"Don't worry Rae, everything will be fine, not like I'm gonna be lunched into a super villain fight on my first day." I said, making her chuckle.

"I know that Harvey, its just," she said, extending her hand to place it on my shoulder but instead of letting her I ducked away.

"Don't touch me, Rachel." I growled.

She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "You can't keep doing this Harvey." she said, releasing her nose. "I got to go, I need to be in the moonbase hospital for my shift." she said before walking away.

I sighed, I didn't know what was wrong with me ether, I've always hated when someone would touch me. I don't know why or how, I knew I never had this problem, but it was something I couldn't control and nobody believed me. They always said, 'You do have a choice, you just choose not to.' and all that crud.

I looked over at a group of trainees. One of them, an oriental girl with shoulder length black hair and a starling shade of bright emerald eyes, and had freckles dotting across her nose.. She was wearing a t-shirt of Hello Kitty and shorts. She looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but just stare.

After a moment I realized I was practically starring and not moving so I made my way over to the little group.

"Hi," I said, "My name is Harvey."

"April," said a girl with blonde hair.

"Sophie," said a girl who looked like the one I saw, only with bright sapphire eyes.

"Athena," said another look alike, only with gray stones that seemed to shimmer.

"Buddy," said a boy with black unruly hair and the same emerald eyes as the girl.

"Morgan," the emerald eyed girl said, giving a small smile. So her name was Morgan, I liked it. It seemed to suit her perfectly.

Just then,a boy with black hair came in, he was clad in an army-esk type outfit.

"Hello there cadets!" he shouted, "I am Numbuh 60, I will be your trainer, therefor if you want to be a KND operative you will have to follow my orders! Is that clear!" he shouted.

"Crystal." I heard Morgan reply, which just made everyone chuckle. She had spunk, I saw that.

Numbuh 60 eyed her suspiciously. If Morgan was always like this, well, Numbuh 60 is gonna have a tough time.

Okay, so REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! As some of you may know, our KND selves are the children of Father, therefore we possesses special abilities, or what Gamewizard2008 likes to call us in his stories: Physic Benders...anyway! You'll see some of that today! Hope you enjoy! And yes, it's those bullies who pick on Kuki alot...

Morgan's POV

I hate pre-school. Now, normally I love school but this recess was not my favorite right now. My siblings were on the other team, therefore, leaving me all by my lonesome. Usually I would play with April, but she was home sick that day with the common cold, given to her by The Common Cold.

Anyways, there I was, sitting under the shadow of the oak tree that stood at the fence, away from all the children's playful screams. I was one of those people who just liked it quiet, still am. I reached into my Hello Kitty school bag and pulled out a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorceress Stone, And began reading where I left off last night, which was when they met Norbert for the first time.

"What are you doing?" came the unmistakable icy voice of Wendy Chang. I sighed, usually she'd pick on Kuki, another girl who was a KND operative, as well as our cousin. I looked up and saw her usual lackeys with her, the rotund brunette Hispanic girl named Ariel Stomphim and the blonde pudgy Caucasian girl, Aby Dittzburg.

"Go away." I said, glaring at the three girls, I really wasn't in the mood to argue.

"No, why should we?" Ariel snapped, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Because I said so." I snapped back, getting up off the ground and staring at them.

"Make us." Aby said, shoving me into the tree. I felt my body start to heat up, a strange force emitting from inside my body that was about to explode and leave a burn when-

"HEY!" someone shouted, I looked towards the voice and saw my friend, Harvey. "Leave her alone." he said, walking towards me and standing next to me.

"Well if it isn't mister 'don't touch me!' what are you gonna do? Scream us away?" Wendy taunted.

"Your just as much as a freak as Marjorie is." Aby taunted.

That was the last straw. I felt the same force from before beginning to boil, hotter and faster as if the steam was about to start escaping from my ears.

"No. One. Calls. Me. Marjorie." I seethed, as I pushed her, sending her flying a good five feet away from me.

Ariel and Wendy exchanged a glance, "I suggest you leave." I said, as the retreated to go to Aby's side.

"Thanks...glad to see the training is paying off." Harvey said, a smile playing on his lips. I smiled back and nodded my head. But I couldn't help wonder what was that that made me able to do that...I know I didn't push her that hard. Whatever it was, I swore to myself I would get to the bottom of it. "Morgan..." I looked up and into the eyes of Miss Beth, the teacher. "Come with me." she said, as she turned on her heel and walked towards the building. I sighed, I always had a knack for getting into trouble...just ask Numbuh 60, we didn't get along at all! But that was just me...

Okay that's it! So do you think we should have one one shot and have both their POV's? Or now? Can anyone guess where we got the teachers name from? If you get it right, your OC will be featured in this fic, just review and add your OC's name! Make sure to review! See y'all l8r! 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so apparently no one watches TV anymore during the summer since we got the teachers name while watching an Activia commercial...anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Harvey's POV

I was just standing there, bored out of my mind. I was going to ask Morgan if she wanted to play with me, but she was sitting under her favorite oak tree, reading one of her books she loves so much.

Morgan was one of my few friends, I didn't really even mind her touching me. He hands were always warm, which always made me feel comfortable. I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory f the first time we met, which was about a month ago, at the training base.

"She's such a loser." I heard someone say, my head snapped up, and saw Wendy, Ariel, and Aby talking together about someone. My first guess of course being Kuki, who was The Quads cousin and a few months ahead of us in training camp. I never really understood why Wendy hated Kuki, and I never really bothered to ask.

"I bet she just pretends to read that book." I hear the unmistakable voice of Aby. She was new this year, she moved from Texas, so her voice had a southern drawl to it. I could only think of one person who would be reading, Morgan.

I strained my ears to listen more to their conversation, Morgan was my friend, we had to stick together, that IS what the KND is all about, isn't it? Helping kids as well as your fellow KND operatives...well in this case, trainee, but still!

They were talking again, but I only caught a snippet of what they said as they walked off towards Morgan.

Now, Morgan is pretty tough, even Numbuh 60 has some respect for her, even IF she caused him trouble time from time. I knew the warning sides to look for when Morgan would need help.

Right now, Wendy was talking and Morgans head looked up at her, her emerald eyes showing a little bit of fire, making them appear brighter. She responded and Ariel flipped her hair, while talking making Morgan stand up and say something. That was my cue, if they made her more mad it would mean a trip to Nurse Claiborne for the girls, and another trip to the principles office for Morgan.

"HEY!" I shouted walking towards Morgan, "Leave her alone." I said as I went to stand next to her. I could practically feel the heat imitating from he body, that was NOT good.

"Well if it isn't mister 'don't touch me!' what are you gonna do? Scream us away?" Wendy taunted looking at me. I didn't say that...wait, yea I kinda did...but it's not my fault. Morgan said I must have Ahenhisomoboa or something like that(A/N:Aphenphosmphobia) which is the fear of being touched. I remember saying that one: I couldn't even pronounce that(A/N: it took Morgan a few tries but everyone else the entire day...) and two: I wasn't afraid of her, Rachel, or my parents touching me. She said it was built around trust and a bunch of other stuff.

"Your just as much as a freak as Marjorie is." Aby taunted, that was a bad move, Morgan HATED it when someone called her Marjorie. They must not have gotten the memo.

And I could feel her getting madder, I could of sworn I even smelt smoke drafting from her, I mentally, as well as physically.

"No. One. Calls. Me. Marjorie." she seethed, as she pushed her, sending her flying a good five feet away from us. My eyes bulged, I never knew Morgan got push that hard, sure she could leave bruises, as well as break bones...well more like Buddy's bones.

Ariel and Wendy exchanged a glance, "I suggest you leave." she said, as they retreated to go to Aby's side.

"Thanks...glad to see the training is paying off." I said, smiling as smiled back and nodded her head.

"Morgan..." We looked up and into the eyes of Miss Beth, the teacher. "Come with me." she said, as she turned on her heel and walked towards the building. I heard Morgan sigh, as always she had a knack for getting herself into trouble...everyone in the whole town knew that, as well as her and Buddy's feud. And with that, she walked away...

Hope y'all enjoy it! And were open to suggestions you may have for this story, anything you want to see, just put it into a review! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW! 


End file.
